In many applications an electric motor is required which has low EMI emissions. Usually this has been achieved by adding EMI/EMC suppression components such as chokes and capacitors into the motor circuitry which is usually mounted on an end cap within the motor. However, in a miniature electric motor, the end cap is small, for example, the diameter of the end cap may be less than 30 mm. Thus the end cap of a miniature electric motor may not have enough space to accommodate the required EMI/EMC suppression components. In a high voltage electric motor, for safety reasons, a distance, known as the creepage distance, must be kept between adjacent electrical components greater than a safe value to prevent flash over between the components. This requirement further limits the possibility of mounting EMI/EMC suppression components in the end cap of a miniature high voltage motor.